


One Maquis Bag

by mandykaysfic



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five members of the Maquis each pack a bag in 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Maquis Bag

**Title:** The Important Things in Life  
 **Character:** Ayala  
 **Rating:** G

**Summary:** Ayala packs what he needs before leaving home to join the Maquis

 

“Please, Gregor.”

“I have to. I want everything to be safe for you and the boys.” 

“I know. I just wish there was another way; that you didn’t have to go.”

Ayala shook his head and tossed another shirt into the open bag. “I can do so much more for our people within the Maquis than staying here. Chakotay needs my skills. Try not cry, love. I want to picture you smiling.”

“Socks. More socks. You know what your feet get like.”

He grinned, stuffed his bag with more socks, then carefully added an image of the four of them.

**END**

 

**Title:** Leaving This Life Behind  
 **Character:** : Torres  
 **Rating:** G

**Summary:** B’Elanna doesn’t pack some of her belongings when she leaves the Academy.

 

B’Elanna Torres hurried into her room. She kicked a chair standing too close to her path to the closet. She stripped off her uniform, leaving it where it fell and dressed in the closest things to hand. It took seconds to stuff in anything else that wasn’t her uniform into her duffel bag. 

“Hey, Torres, what’s up?” A cadet stopped in the doorway.

An angry-sounding growl was the only response.

“Torres?”

“You wanna know what’s up?” B’Elanna strode to the doorway. “I’ll tell you what’s up. I’m quitting. I’m quitting the Academy and I’m leaving right now.” And she did.

**END**

 

**Title:** Simple Vengeance  
 **Character:** Dalby  
 **Rating:** Teen  & up

**Summary:** Dalby packs what he needs to join the Maquis

 

He took some time to bury the woman who’d taught him about love. He stood beside the unmarked grave and vowed vengeance on not only the Cardassians who’d raped and murdered her, but all Cardassians fuckers. Then Kenneth Dalby put aside his grief and packed what he thought he could best used to achieve his objective. 

It was a small arsenal that he shared with Chakotay when Chakotay took Dalby into his Maquis cell, and if Ken had to borrow a pair of socks or a clean shirt occasionally, it was worth it every time he took another Cardassian life. 

**END**

 

**Title:** Gerron’s Bag  
 **Character:** Gerron  
 **Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Gerron’s bag is important.

 

Gerron had nothing when the Cardassians captured him. POWs didn’t get time to pack a bag when they were captured. 

He still had nothing when the Maquis rescued him. He didn’t really want to take the smelly blanket and bundle of rags he’d claimed as his own. 

It wasn’t easy for him to accept anything from these people, whose resources were slim at best, but Dalby provided him with a bag to hold the shirts from Chakotay, socks from Ayala and things from the others, and when he joined Voyager in Delta quadrant, Gerron made sure he took his bag.

**END**

 

**Title:** Maquis Secrets  
 **Character:** Chakotay (with a mention of Chakotay/Seska)  
 **Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** What was in Chakotay's bag?

 

Privacy was at a premium in the Maquis; ships were small, internal soundproofing minimal. A Maquis' bag was inviolable. 

Nobody commented on Kurt Bendera's collection of Cardassian uniform insignia; one for every Cardassian he'd personally killed. Mariah Henley kept her younger brother's teddy bear hidden from view. Chell stowed his diary beneath the sweater his mother knitted, confident it remained unread.

Chakotay's medicine bag was an open secret. Even when Seska shared his bed she never pried, so no-one found out he liked women's underwear and he treasured the hidden scraps of silk and satin he rarely got to wear.

**END**


End file.
